Reading Between the Lines
by tigertrap
Summary: One shot: Naomi and Emily meet by chance years after a few unsuccessful dates. Will they give each other a second chance?


Naomi rarely came to these meetings. Once a month or so a publisher rep came in peddling their latest big titles to the staff for advance reading. Usually she was too busy running things to sit in on these meetings. Today, however, she had some time and wanted to reconnect with this side of her business, the actual books she was so passionate about in the first place. The newcomer this time round was nervous, Naomi could tell without even looking up.

"So... I've brought advanced copies on behalf... behalf of..." the newcomer, Emily, sputtered as she locked onto Naomi's eyes.

Emily's eyes were still locked on the gorgeous blonde (Naomi, she still remembered) and her voice finally got its shit together. "On behalf of Pendant Publishing," she husked, her eyes drinking in Naomi. The rest of the room faded away. Naomi sat up straight, as the meeting suddenly became much more interesting. She couldn't help but rake her eyes over Emily.

It had been how many years since they met? Five, six? They had met online, gone on a few dates, and sparks flew. Problem was, Naomi was busy with her new business, still grappling with her sexuality, and their connection? Well, it was too much, too fast, and she ghosted Emily after the third date.

Emily could barely hold herself together to gather her things and leg it out of there. She remembered Naomi alright. In fact, most days hadn't gone by in the last few years where she HADN'T thought of Naomi. Her sky blue eyes, stunning smile, those kissable... She stopped herself abruptly, knowing she was wasting her time. And of course she'd never in a million years thought she'd actually SEE her again. Not after Naomi just disappeared off the face of the earth like she did.

(Five years earlier)

There were small empty plates spread out on their small two-seater table. Emily leaned back, throwing her napkin onto one of the plates, and took a deep breath.

"You do realize you ate most of our 'shared plates'?", Naomi said playfully, leaning forward onto her elbows, eyeing Emily with a smirk. "I'd suggest we go to a club or something, but I doubt you have it in you after all this." Naomi, on her third date with Emily, was feeling comfortable flirting and teasing her like that. Her first time feeling that way with another woman. She'd tried dating random women her friends set her up with, but when it came down to it, she just never felt like pursuing anything further.

"Well," Emily husked, "then you don't really know me, do you, Naomi Campbell?" Emily rested her leg against Naomi's under the table, and Naomi didn't move away. "There is a place not far from here, one of my favorites. If you're game? If you have to work early I understand, just opening your own business and all...", Emily trailed off, suddenly embarrassed about her word vomit.

Naomi was so caught up in the feeling of Emily's leg touching hers, she had to struggle to speak up. "Sounds good, Fitch. As long as you can still move after all this." She winked, and Emily was a goner.

Naomi felt a little self conscious when Emily took her hand after they left the restaurant. But it felt nice, and who was she to ruin a nice moment?

The club turned out to be a gay bar, ladies' night of course, and Naomi smiled, rolling her eyes, "I should've known this is what you meant, you cow."

"Shush, you, I don't want to hear it. What I do want is to dance with this hot blonde I've been pursuing for weeks."

A few vodka tonics later, they were among the throngs of dancers, gripping each other in places that made Naomi's head spin. She wanted Emily, she knew that much, but that desire was also sending her into a panic. Lovely Emily, who clearly wanted her, moved closer and placed the softest open-mouthed kiss on her jawline. Naomi stiffened, despite feeling turned on everywhere, and excused herself to the restroom. Emily tried following, but lost her in the crowd. Naomi never went into the restroom that night. She left the club hurriedly and cabbed it home.

Over the next several days, she received texts and calls from Emily, but she deleted them immediately. She felt self conscious and strange feeling the way she did about Emily so soon after they met. And she felt conflicted over feeling that way about a woman for the first time.

Looking back, Naomi knew years before she properly "knew". When she was 14, instead of thinking of meeting up with boys, fumbling in backseats with boys, she dreamt of girls, and their short dresses and soft hands.

She was so focused on her studies, of getting out of Bristol, that she ignored boys and girls altogether. Eventually uni happened, jobs happened, and finally, opening her own bookstore happened. Which pretty much meant no personal life at all. At least in the first few years.

(Present Day)

Naomi was the last to leave, like always. After finishing up the daily reports and putting the tills in the safe, she took one last look at the new pile of advanced readers in her office. Without thinking she grabbed the newest one by one of her favorite feminist writers, rolling her eyes at how predictable her reading tastes were, and turned off the light.

After settling in, she curled up with her book and a glass of red, and definitely did not think of seeing Emily today. She flipped through the first pages, noting a stamp saying "Emily Fitch" followed by her work email. "For feedback," Naomi presumed. After rereading the Intro four times, she gave up on reading, reached for her phone, and composed an email to one Emily Fitch.

Hi Emily,

I know this supposed to be for feedback, but I was so surprised to see you that I didn't have the courage to talk with you. And I did want to. Talk to you that is. My number is beneath my signature, and I would love to hear from you. I understand if you'd rather not call, considering the runner I pulled so long ago, but I'm hoping you might forgive me.

After rereading it once, she pressed send. Her mind reeling and her nerves going crazy, she popped a Valium and went straight to bed.

Six hours later she was wide awake, phone in hand, petrified to check her email. In the end, she left it, got up early and went for a run. By the time she came into the store, it was half past ten and the place was buzzing. After greeting her coworkers she headed back to her office, and before she could sit down her mobile went off. Not recognizing the number, REALLY hoping it was Emily, she answered breathlessly, "H'lo?"

They both had a busy week, so they had settled into a routine of chatting on the phone before bed, often prolonging their bedtimes, trading sleep for hearing each other's voices. Conversations evolved from how their respective mundane days went to what had happened in each of their lives over the past five years. It took six days for them to ask each other about their dating statuses.

Emily had a series of brief relationships, nothing serious. Naomi went on dates, had a few one night stands, but never wanted more. To be honest, it always came back to Emily, so she never really pursued anyone else.

After a long pause during that sixth phone conversation, Emily finally broke the silence after Naomi's admission. "I was crushed when you disappeared like that. I thought, I mean, I knew I was falling for you... and I know that's absurd, I mean, we had three dates, but...", Emily trailed off. Naomi was eager to jump in, "I felt that way too, you know. I was scared, I hadn't fully... come to terms with wanting a woman, wanting you, what that meant," her voice cracking, "but I do now. And I think, no, I KNOW I would do anything for a second chance."

The following Wednesday they had their second first date. Naomi was on her best behavior, respecting any reluctance on Emily's part. This continued for weeks, as they reconnected, thrived on each other's company, and discussed their dreams, futures, and goals. Naomi learned about Emily's plan to move up in publishing, hoping to one day become an editor. Naomi, in turn, revealed her plans to get her bookstore involved in community literacy programs.

Emily could barely restrain herself around Naomi, but waited for Naomi to make the first move. If she truly had changed, she needed her to prove it. Naomi had never been the initiator in that department, mainly due to her inexperience.

Walking Emily home arm in arm one chilly night two months into their relationship, she decided to bring it up.

"Ems?"

"Mmm?" Emily responded, her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"How come, you know, we haven't...", she trailed off, blushing furiously, "um, been together together. Do you want me, like that?"

Emily looked at her then, long and hard, before speaking. "Show me. I need you to show me how you want me, Naomi. I can't take you disappearing again."

Naomi took Emily's key gently, let them in and closed the door. Then she just looked at Emily, seeing her, communicating without words. Emily crossed the entryway, pushing Naomi onto the hallway table and kissed her. The kiss started out rough and desperate, but Naomi slowed it down, allowing their tongues to meet lazily. Eventually they broke apart, and Emily grabbed Naomi's hand and led her to the bedroom. Naomi was nervous, excited, scared, and yet soaked. She stopped Emily from undressing, wanting for the first time in her life to take over, to show Emily her desire. First she removed her own shirt, boots, and jeans. Standing there self-consciously in nothing but her bra and knickers, she moved behind Emily and slowly unzipped her dress. "Christ she's not wearing a bra", Naomi thought, trying to maintain a cool exterior, not that Emily could see her. She swept Emily's hair to the side and softly kissed the back of her neck. She slid the dress off, then her knickers. A quick unclamping of her own bra, and she moved forward until her front grazed Emily's backside. Emily closed her eyes as she felt hard nipples touch her back, then a hand caressed her hip and skimmed around to her stomach.

Their labored breathing was the only noise in the room until Emily moaned loudly as Naomi swept her fingers through Emily's wet folds. Naomi went to the bed, lying on her back and beckoning Emily over. She positioned her gently so that Emily was kneeling with one leg on either side of Naomi's head. Emily looked down at Naomi as Naomi placed her hands on her arse, pulling her down onto Naomi's mouth. Emily tilted her head back in pure pleasure, tugging and palming her own nipples as Naomi lazily lapped at her soaking center. Soon she was rocking her hips in time with Naomi's rhythm, and she barely recognized the loud moaning as her own. Sensing Emily was close, Naomi slid out from under her with a devious smile. "On all fours, Em," Naomi panted, turned on beyond belief. Her fingers found their way to her waiting cunt, and she gently began thrusting two fingers in and out, her rhythm speeding up and becoming more forceful. Soon Emily was pushing her hips back to meet Naomi's thrusts, her moans becoming louder and more filthy. "Oh fuck me, oh god, yeah, fuck me..." until they turned into one long cry as Emily came, her walls clamping down on Naomi's fingers. Naomi let her down slowly, feeling more satisfied than she ever had in her life.

Emily turned on her side, still panting, and closed her arms around Naomi, spooning her and leaving open kisses on her now sweaty shoulder blades. She'd get Naomi back as soon as she could catch her breath again. Naomi, smiling, pulling Emily as close against her as she could, finally let the words break free, "I'm so fucking in love with you."

Emily, grinning, holding back tears (the good kind, this time), flipped Naomi onto her back, settled on top of her and slowly showed her through the late hours of the night and into morning, until Naomi knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Emily felt the same.


End file.
